


God sent

by Shikks



Category: 1D/zarry
Genre: Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikks/pseuds/Shikks
Summary: Zayn is an artist and Harry is an art curator/dealer. Watch what happens when their paths collide.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 8





	God sent

**Author's Note:**

> I love creative criticism so please don't hold back God knows I don't

"I found your boy!" Niall shrieks looking over to Harry across from him.  
Harry who was deeply engrossed in a picture library that he has not been able to tear his eyes away from since he discovered the artist, rises from the seat he had been perched in and sprints over to Niall's computer,  
"You did?"  
"I did he works at a bar called 'thirst' downtown."  
"Niall you are awesome, I could kiss you right now."  
And with that he sprints out of Niall's apartment to catch the necxt train to downtown.  
He gets there by dusk and its not until he is inside that he is faced with his biggest problem yet, identifying which of the guys working at the bar is his artist.  
But he can do this, it can't be that hard at least he has a name its not like he has nothing. So he slips into a cube somewhere at the back a waitress struts over to his table a couple minutes later and asks him for his order, he order's a double tiqila and waits examining the room and trying to pick out which of these fit blokes could be his artist. He gives up after a couple of minutes since he barely knows what to look for. The waitress walks over with his order placeses it on his table but before she could walk away he decides to ask her and get it over with, she points to some tall guy tending a table next to the bar. He smiles and thanks her as she walks away.  
Harry downs his shots in two swift motions he watches as the bloke jots down the order of the group of friends at the tables and as he walks away to fetch their order Harry chases after him taps his shoulder before he could reach the counter and starts his pitch like he has done so many times before.  
"Hey, am Harry Styles, why don't you give me a couple minutes of your time, trust me, you won't regret it." He says confidently.  
The guy looks at Harry up down makes a face like he is satisfied then looks over to the table whose order he just took and frowns a little, then back to Harry.  
"Am kinda working right now, we have a full house, and my Bose won't be happy if am slacking off, my shift ends at around six, if you could wait we can talk then." He smiles sheepishly at Harry and walks away.  
Of course he's working Harry what were you thinking, he scolds himself then looks at his watch 12:00, six hours, you can do this, that guy is going to make you real money, you can wait six hours.  
He flops down at the bar stool facing away from the bar. Thinking six hours is a fucking long time, trying to syc himself, he is broken from his revier by a voice behind him.  
"What can I get you?"  
"Something really strong"  
"On it, so what brings you here"  
"Art," he says still not turning around.  
"You're an artist,"  
"No, not me, this guy, zayn is his name his talent is something to be reckoned with, I mean the way he plays with color is like nothing I have ever seen before." Says Harry finally turning around to face his companion. "He works here you must know him."  
The bartender just shrugs and says, "Some people will say that bartending is an art."  
"Oh yeah, care to show me what you mean"  
The bartender smirks then proceeds to show off his skills, mixing different colored drinks, flipping, shaking and finally pours the final product into a glass adds an olive and places it infront of Harry.  
Harry is nothing if not impressed, he looks at the bartender with wonder in his eyes and proceeds to embrass him by clapping so hard and loud that the people from the tables near him stop and stare. But the bartender is smiling and clearly not noticing all the weird looks they are getting.  
"You know what, you may be right. That was incredible. Am starting to think people actually just come here for that little show you just put on. " says Harry.  
"What can I say am just that gifted. So what do you do when you are not stalking people at their place of work. "  
"Stalking people is kind of what I do. I mean am a curator at the stockweather gallery, so my job is to find new fresh faced artists. And am currently super broke so this guy Zayn is God sent. "  
"God sent, wow, no one has ever said that about me. " the bartender says and pouts.  
Harry smiles at him and says, "oooo... Really but you're so good at keeping people entertained when they are waiting for their artists to finish a six hour long shift. What with those bartending skills of yours."  
The bartender looks at him and rolls his eyes with this fond look on his face and when he says nothing back Harry continues.  
"Seriously, you're the most God sent of them all. If it weren't for you I would probably have caved and gone home, but because of you I might actually have a real chance at locking this down tonight. "  
So for the next six hours they talk about anything and everything. With a few interruptions here and there where the bartender actually does his job and serves customers. In the end Harry knows that the bartender has three sisters, and is actually really close with his family. He lives in a two bedroom flat a couple blocks from the bar, has two roommates and that he too is an art lover. Harry tells him about his sister, mum and step dad, he also tells him about the bully he had in kindergarten who today is his bestest friend in the world, about that one time he broke his leg stakeboarding and has since sworn off the sport, when the bartender says its his guilty pleasure, Harry thinks he could do this all day, stay sitted on that stool and trade stories with the bartender but he came here on business and he really can't lose sight of that. His wallet won't let him lose sight of that, so when the alarm he had set for 6:00 goes off, he excuses himself downs the rest of the drink that had been long forgotten slips a couple bills to the bartender and frantically starts scouring the place for his artist. It doesn't take long since most of the customers had already cleared out. He spots him walking towards the door. He had ditched the uniform for perfectly fitting jeans, a white t- shirt underneath a heavy jacket and a scarf. Harry makes a beeline for him and catches him before he exits.  
"Hey remember me? " he says. The guy turns to look at him with a blank expression and says.  
"Yeah, I thought you had set your sights on someone else," he says nodding towards the bar where the bartender was busy wiping the tables. Harry gives him a sheepish smile and says.  
"Just waiting for you to finish up. So do you have sometime to talk. " he says pointing to the nearest booth. At that the guy smiles and nods then together they slip into the booth on opposite sides.  
"So am going to go straight to the point, Zayn. I have seen your work that you posted on my space dot com and I think you and I can make each other alot of money. " and just like that the smile on the guys face is gone and he is looking at Harry with what looks to Harry as annoyance or confusion or a mixture of both. But Harry is not one to back down so before the guy can open his mouth to reject his offer. Harry jumps in with.  
"I know you may have gotten many offers like this before. But I promise you am the real deal. I work closely with my artists and whatever we make I will make sure that you as my artist get a good cut. " he says in one breath, but even as he says it he can feel he is losing the guy and yeah that look he sees on the guys face is clearly disappointment. The moment the guy opens his mouth Harry can feel it coming, the rejection like a sledge hammer to put an end to all his plans of getting rich or atleast paying off his mortgage, he waits, but when the guy opens his mouth this is what comes out.  
"This is not where I thought this was going. I thought you were going to ask me on a date or at least my number." and now it's Harry turn to look confused. But the guy breathes out and goes on,"this is embarrassing, am not an artist and my name is definitely not Zayn, so am sorry I can't make you alot of money. " and again its Harry turn to be disappointed, and he is about to start apologizing for wasting the guys time, when the guy says, "but maybe you should talk to him, his name is actually Zayn. " he says that last part loudly so that probably everyone still at the bar hears and points to another guy wearing ripped jeans and a black T-shirt underneath a leather jacket. And he will be damned if he doesn't recognize the other guy as the bartender he spent six hours getting to know. He almost smacks himself on the face because he could have avoided this whole situation if he had just taken a moment to ask the bartenders name before telling him his life's story. He goes back in his mind to the time the waitress pointed out Zayn to him and sure he can see the bartender right behind the guy he had mistaken to be his artist. And the bartenders fingers are stained, something Harry had come to associate with painters.  
"So do you maybe still wanna go on a date with me?" Asks the guy sitted across from him in the booth. Harry just smirks at him because the whole situation is just hiralirious. "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying. " the guy says when Harry doesn't respond.  
"Leave him alone Jeff, " says the bartender- Zayn, "come on stalker, there is a coffee shop not far from here, you're buying. "  
Harry gets up from the booth, says goodbye to the guy sitted across from him, Jeff was his name, and follows Zayn out the door.  
"I think you enjoyed that torture you just put me through" he accuses when he finally catches up to Zayn, but he is smiling and so zayn puts him in a head lock and ruffles his hair and tells him after releasing him from the head lock.  
"How could i not, It was cute how nervous you looked talking to your 'artist' in a way that you weren't with the bartender. "  
"Am Harry by the way and I wasn't nervous. " He was a, little bit but he didn't have confess that anybody, thankyou very much.  
"Yeah you were, and I like stalker better. " says Zayn before bumping their shoulders.  
They make it to the coffee shop in no time at all, like Zayn promised its not that far away. Zayn places his order and Harry says he will have what he's having, which is a moca and two cupcakes. They choose to sit at the table at the far corner and wait their orders.  
"So give me your best pitch, " says Zayn, "hold up i'll set the timer. " he takes his phone out and sets to five seconds, "go. " he says.  
Harry opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.  
"What did you use all your best lines on Jeff, " zayn says and puntuates that with throwing a pinch of sugar onto Harry face. Harry retaiates by throwing a pinch of sugar right back at him.  
"I would bore you with all the reasons why you should sign with me, but ultimately the choice is yours. It just seems to me that we would work great together. " he finally manages to say, as the alarm goes off.  
"Wow, in record time, impressive. "  
the barista rings up their order and Harry picks it up and pays. They eat in silence and when they are done, Zayn walks him to the train station, and tells him he's got a deal, they set up a meeting in the coming week, and all Harry can think of on his way home is that this guy is God sent.


End file.
